Espio the Chameleon
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Ubiór= *Ćwiekowane opaski na nadgarstkach i kostkach, ze złotymi guzikami *Białe rękawiczki z fioletowymi elementami *Ciemnofioletowe buty z czarnymi akcentami |Twórcarealny = Nobuhiko Honda (przeprojektowanie na potrzeby Sonic Heroes)|Inne nazwy = Chameleon|Wiek = 16|Rasa = Kameleon|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Oczy = Złote|Wzrost = 110 cm|Waga = 36 kg|Skóra = Fioletowa, kremowa, żółta|Dubbing jap. = Yuuki Masuda|Dubbing ang. = *Bill Corkery (2004) *David Wills (2005-2010) *Troy Baker (2010-2016) *Matthew Mercer (2016-obecnie)|Ataki = |Zdolności = |Przynależność = Chaotix, Resistance (dawniej)|Lubi = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Doktora Eggmana Nega *Metal Sonica *Oszustw *Osób które nie dotrzymują danego słowa *Dziecinności *Bycia poirytowanym *Pogrywania}} – antropomorficzny kameleon, inteligentny wojownik ninja, który jest znany jako mistrz ninjutsu i jeden z członków agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Vectorem i Charmym, rozwiązując różne sprawy zlecone przez klientów. Espio jest cichy i zdyscyplinowany. W mistrzowski sposób wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności ninja i nieustannie szkoli się w sztuce podstępu, aby być jeszcze skuteczniejszym. Espio wyróżnia się na tle swojej drużyny: jako jedyny stara się zachowywać powagę i nie podobają mu się różne dziwne pomysły Vectora i Charmy'ego. Mimo tego Espio jest wobec nich lojalny i zawsze gotowy do wyruszenia na najbardziej niebezpieczne misje. Historia Knuckles' Chaotix Kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles z oceanu wyłoniła się tajemnicza wyspa. Espio, jako detektyw, postanowił zbadać sytuację. Będąc na wyspie został porwany przez Doktora Robotnika, ale uratował go Knuckles. Espio i Knuckles dowiedzieli się że naukowiec planuje wykorzystać moc Pierścieni Chaosu do zawładnięcia wyspą. Espio pomógł następnie uratować Vectora, Charmy'ego i Mighty'ego i razem z nimi pokonali Robotnika i Metal Sonica, oraz wyzwolili wyspę. Sonic the Fighters Espio wziął udział w turnieju walk o Szmaragdy Chaosu, który Sonic i Tails zorganizowali w celu wyłonienia zwycięzcy który poleci na Death Egg II i pokona tam Metal Sonica i Robotnika. Zwycięzca turnieju dostanie się na pokład Death Egg II, pokona Metal Sonica, a potem Doktora Robotnika i ucieknie ze stacji, kiedy ta dokona autodestrukcji. Espio może tego dokonać jeśli zostanie wybrany przez gracza. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Espio dołączył do agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Pewnego dnia do biura dotarła paczka z krótkofalówką od tajemniczego klienta. Nieznajomy zaoferował drużynie podjęcie pracy, obiecując sowite wynagrodzenie. Mimo że Vector i Charmy ochoczo zgodzili się na propozycję, Espio miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Vector przypomniał mu, że Chaotix nigdy nie odrzuca pracy za którą otrzymują zapłatę. Tak więc drużyna wyruszyła do Seaside Hill, gdzie klient zamierzał przetestować umiejętności bohaterów, każąc im znaleźć kilka krabów pustelników. W Ocean Palace Chaotix znaleźli i zabezpieczyli samotnego Chao. Przed wyjściem z pałacu zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman pilotujący Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie z jego armią, ale został pokonany. Chaotix dotarło następnie do Grand Metropolis - terytorium Eggmana gdzie klient dał im prawdziwy test: zniszczenie wszystkich robotów doktora okupujących miasto. Espio powiedział Vectorowi że mogą jeszcze zmienić zdanie, ale krokodyl odpowiedział mu że i tak muszą mieć środki na spłacenie czynszu. Po zniszczeniu robotów Chaotix pozbyło się także maszyn doktora kontrolujących miejską elektrownię. Po wyjściu bohaterowie spotkali Team Dark. Espio zasugerował, że przeciwna drużyna to wrogowie ich klienta. Przywódczyni wrogiej drużyny, Rouge, powiedziała że zna cel Chaotix i lepiej żeby nie wchodzili jej w drogę. Mimo wszystko Team Chaotix stanęli do walki z Team Dark i wygrali. Dotarli następnie do Casino Parku. Espio stwierdził że powinni być ostrożni. Wkrótce otrzymali od klienta zadanie, mające przetestować ich szczęście - wygrać odpowiednią ilość pierścieni w kasynie. W BINGO Highway musieli z kolei znaleźć żetony potrzebne do wejścia do strefy dla VIPów. Po wykonaniu zadania spotkali Eggmana. Doktor powiedział że bohaterowie narobili niezłego bałaganu i muszą go przeprosić oraz zapłacić swoimi życiami. Espio, Vector i Charmy stanęli do walki z armią robotów naukowca i zwyciężyli. Chaotix dotarli do Rail Canyon. Espio przejął przewodnictwo i przeprowadził drużynę przez kanion prosto do głównego terminala bazy. W Bullet Station drużyna otrzymała zadanie zniszczenia kapsuł doktora. Po wykonaniu tej misji zostali zaatakowani przez Egg Albatrossa. Klient poinformował ich, że jest to okręt przewożący sekretną broń doktora i należy go zniszczyć zanim dotrze do kanionu. Chaotix zniszczyli Egg Albatrossa, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Klient powiedział że tego się właśnie spodziewał i kazał drużynie udać się do położonej na północy dżungli. Po drodze Charmy zauważył, że ich klient wie bardzo dużo na temat Eggmana, a Espio odpowiedział mu że może być krewnym doktora lub agentem. Vector oświadczył że ma to samo dziwne uczucie co do prawdziwej tożsamości ich pracodawcy. Chaotix przemierzyli zamieszkany przez żaby las, unikając przy tym wykrycia. W Lost Jungle ich zadaniem było znalezienie i ochronienie zamieszkujących dżunglę Chao. W trakcie poszukiwań napotkali na swojej drodze Team Rose, której członkowie są w posiadaniu jednego z Chao. Vector próbował dyplomatycznie zapytać drużynę, ale został zlekceważony prze Amy. W tej sytuacji Espio powiedział wprost, aby oddali im Chao. Cream nie zamierzała stracić przyjaciela i oskarżyła Chaotix o porwanie Chocoli. Towarzyszący dziewczynom Big powiedział że nie lubi kiedy ktoś dokucza jego przyjaciołom. Między dwiema drużynami doszło do bójki, do której pierwszy zerwał się Charmy. Chaotix wyszli z pojedynku cało, a następnie odwiedzili nawiedzony zamek. Espio było głupio przez to całe nieporozumienie z Team Rose, a Vector przyznał że zrobili z siebie głupców. Charmy szyderczo odpowiedział że dla Vectora to nic nowego, na co krokodyl wypomniał mu że to on jako pierwszy rzucił się do walki. Klient przerwał ich kłótnię, mówiąc że nie powinni się teraz sprzeczać. Chaotix otrzymali zadanie znalezienia kluczy, które pozwoliły im wejść do wnętrza zamku. Aby wydostać się z Mystic Mansion drużyna musiała zgasić wszystkie czerwone pochodnie. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Chaotix spotkali Eggmana i stanęli do walki z kolejną armią robotów. Wkrótce Team Chaotix dotarli na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Dostali się następnie na okręt flagowy, unikając po drodze wykrycia. Na pokładzie Final Fortress otrzymali ostatnie zadanie, polegające na znalezieniu kluczy potrzebnych do otwarcia celi w której uwięziony jest klient. W centrum floty bohaterowie stanęli do ostatecznego pojedynku z Eggmanem, który stał za sterami Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, kierujący nim Eggman rozpłynął się w metalicznej kałuży. Chaotix wyważyli następnie drzwi do celi klienta, który okazał się być prawdziwym Eggmanem (jak zresztą przypuszczał Vector). Espio i Charmy poczuli się oszukani, ale doktor zapewnił ich że nie była to żadna z jego sztuczek i planował wynagrodzić ich trudy, jak tylko podbije świat. Vector przeczuwał że Eggman tak naprawdę nie ma im czym zapłacić, Espio przyznał mu rację. Eggman próbował dojść do słowa, ale Charmy rzucił się na niego ze swoim żądłem i zadał serię ciosów. Po przesłuchaniu Eggmana Chaotix dowiedzieli się, że przez cały czas podszywał się pod niego Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Chaotix, Team Dark, Team Sonic i Team Rose i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Po pokonaniu go Espio, Vector i Charmy przypomnieli sobie o obiecanej zapłacie. Nakryli Eggmana, który próbował się im wymknąć. Chaotix zaczęli gonić naukowca, ale nie wiadomo czy odzyskali swoje pieniądze. Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms Chaotix pracowali nad kolejnym zleceniem od anonimowego klienta. Mad Matrix Chaotix dostali się do bazy Eggmana. Espio próbował się włamać do głównego komputera, ale nie szło mu to za dobrze. Vector i Charmy próbowali go popędzić, ponieważ nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. Na ich szczęście zjawił się Shadow, który natychmiastowo uruchomił komputer doktora i złamał jego zabezpieczenia. Komputer otworzył portal do cyberprzestrzeni, do którego wskoczył czarny jeż. Na polecenie Vectora Espio również to uczynił. Wewnątrz komputera Eggmana Espio poprosił Shadowa o pomoc w przeszukaniu danych z komputera Eggmana. Z początku zadanie wydawało się proste, ale okazało się że informacje zostały rozdzielone między cztery komputery. Aktywowanie ich pozwoli pomóc Espio i wykonać misję Hero. Niezależnie od tego jak postąpił gracz, Espio i Shadow zostali zaatakowani przez Doktora Eggmana i jego nowego robota - Egg Breakera. Espio mówił aby Shadow nie słuchał się doktora, ponieważ chce go oszukać wmawiając że nie ma żadnej przeszłości. Espio i Shadow wspólnie pokonali Eggmana i uciekli z cyberprzestrzeni. Last Story Chaotix zebrali już wszystkie potrzebne dane i udali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Espio ponownie musiał uruchomić komputer kosmicznej stacji, choć nie szło mu to za dobrze. Vector ponaglał go, mówiąc że jeśli się nie pospieszy to utracą wszystkie dane. Na szczęście Charmy postanowił przejść do działania i z całej siły uderzył w komputer. Ten uruchomił się i ukazał stare nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Dzięki temu do Shadowa dotarły ważne informacje, dzięki którym dowiedział się jak zniszczyć Black Arms. Sonic Rivals 2 Espio został wysłany przez Vectora na kolejną misję. Tym razem jego zadanie polegało na zbadaniu masowych zaginięć Chao, za które rzekomo odpowiadał jeż Silver. Kiedy Espio dotarł do Blue Coast Zone został wykryty przez Silvera. Kameleon nie chciał się zdemaskować i uciekł przed jeżem. Podczas ucieczki spotkał Metal Sonica i domyślił się że Doktor Eggman może być powiązany z ostatnimi zaginięciami. Kameleon uciekł następnie przed Metal Soniciem i ponownie spotkał Silvera i Eggmana. Srebrny jeż zdemaskował doktora jako Eggmana Nega, o którym Espio wcześniej nie słyszał. Kameleon zdołał pokonać naukowca. W Sunset Forest Zone Espio udało się odpowiednio zakamuflować przed Silverem. Espio obserwował srebrnego jeża, który opiekował się zagubionym Chao. Kameleon stwierdził, że Silver nie może być zły, ale wciąż jest w jakiś sposób powiązany z zaginięciami. Niespodziewanie Espio zauważył Sonica i Tailsa, którzy znaleźli upuszczony przez Eggmana dowód. Kameleon podążył za Tailsem, ponieważ Silver śledził Sonica. Jednak lis okazał się być uważnym obserwatorem i Espio postanowił wyjść z ukrycia. Dowiedział się wówczas, że Tails i Sonic również badają incydent z Chao. Tails nie chciał zdradzić niczego więcej, dlatego Espio zaczął go ścigać. Później Espio spotkał Silvera i oskarżył go o porywanie Chao. Jeż odpowiedział mu że robił to w celu ocaleniu świata. Zanim Espio dowiedział się więcej pojawił Eggman Nega, oraz Sonic i Tails. Espio znowu musiał pokonać naukowca. Po dotarciu do Neon Palace Zone Espio dowiedział się od Silvera, że Chao muszą być ukryte w bezpiecznych miejscach, inaczej świat spotka zagłada. Kameleon nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale zgodził się pomóc Silverowi. Espio podążył następnie za Rouge, a Silver za Knucklesem. Kiedy kameleon znalazł nietoperzycę odebrał jej Szmaragd Chaosu, na którym siedział Chao. Uciekając przed Rouge, Espio zgodził się w końcu stoczyć z nią pojedynek o szmaragd. Kameleon przegrał Szmaragd Chaosu, ale zyskał Chao. Espio spotkał się potem z Silverem. Ponieważ kameleon udowodnił że można mu ufać, Silver zdradził mu plan Eggmana Nega. Szalony doktor planował uwolnić Ifrita, potwora z innego wymiaru, a następnie wykorzystać do zniszczenia świata. Eggman Nega usłyszał ich rozmowę i próbował powstrzymać przed odkryciem dalszych jego planów. Przybyli również Knuckles i Rouge, a Espio rywalizował z nimi o to kto pierwszy pokona naukowca. Po pokonaniu Eggmana Nega Espio i Silver dotarli do Frontier Canyon Zone. Jeż dokańczył tam wyjaśnianie planu złego doktora. Nega chciał nakarmić Ifrita Chao, aby bestia stała się nieśmiertelna. Co więcej szukał także Szmaragdów Chaosu, które otworzyłyby portal do wymiaru zamieszkanego przez potwora. Espio postanowił pomóc Silverowi w zebraniu pierścieni, które miały zregenerować jego siły. Kameleon usłyszał jak Sonic i Tails zamierzali pomóc Rouge w znalezieniu pierścieni. Espio postanowił śledzić Sonica i odciąć mu drogę w celu zabrania pierścieni. Mimo pewnych trudności kameleonowi udało się zdobyć pierścienie i przekazać je Silverowi. Później obaj pokonali Eggmana Nega, Sonica oraz Tailsa. W Mystic Haunt Zone Espio znalazł ostatniego Chao i Silver uznał że zebrali ich już wystarczająco dużo. Jednak niespodziewanie pojawił się Eggman Nega i ogłosił że zebrał znacznie więcej Chao, które uwięził w jednym z pomieszczeń nawiedzonej siedziby. Espio podniósł Silvera na duchu i obaj ruszyli na poszukiwania Chao. Bohaterowie rozdzielili się. W trakcie poszukiwań Espio zastanawiał się dlaczego Nega powiedział im o sekretnym pomieszczeniu i po prostu uciekł. Kameleon nie zamierzał jednak poświęcać temu zbyt wiele czasu, ponieważ teraz od niego zależą losy świata. Espio ponownie spotkał się z Silverem, ale żadnemu z nich nie udało się znaleźć sekretnego pomieszczenia. Bohaterowie zauważyli w oddali Shadowa, Metal Sonica i Eggmana Nega. Okazało się że Nega oszukał Shadowa podszywając się pod prawdziwego Eggmana i zabierając sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Espio i Silver pokonali go. Mimo braku ostatniego szmaragdu Nega otworzył portal do wymiaru Ifrita (w rzeczywistości siódmy szmaragd był wbudowany w Metal Sonic). Kiedy naukowiec zamierzał zabrać ze sobą złapane Chao okazało się, że wszystkie zniknęły (uwolnili je Sonic i Tails). Mimo wszystko Nega wysłał Metal Sonica 3.0 przez portal, aby robot przebudził Ifrita. Espio i Silver wskoczyli do portalu i będąc w Chaotic Inferno Zone rozdzielili się. Kameleon ścigał Metal Sonica 3.0 i zatrzymał g. Jednak okazało się że była to tylko pułapka, która miała na celu spowolnienie bohaterów. Eggman Nega samodzielnie przebudził Ifrita, ale w tym samym czasie zauważył że ktoś wcisnął przycisk zamykający portal. Doktor natychmiast wysłał Ifrita do walki przeciwko Espio i Silverowi, aby nie utknąć w tym wymiarze. Ostatecznie Espio i Silver zniszczyli Ifrita i uciekli przez portal do swojego świata w samą porę, zostawiając Eggmana Nega uwięzionego w wymiarze Ifrita. Espio i Silver podziękowali sobie wzajemnie za pomoc w ocaleniu zarówno obecnego świata, jak i przyszłości z której pochodzi srebrny jeż. Silver wrócił następnie do swoich czasów. Vector skontaktował się potem z Espio i zapytał go czy znalazł jakiekolwiek dowody na to kto stał za porwaniami Chao. Espio przypomniał sobie że nie wykonał powierzonego zadania. Postanowił rozłączyć się z Vectorem, który wściekł się ponieważ już wydał pieniądze jakie klient zapłacił im z góry. Sonic Colors (DS) Zespół Chaotix został wysłany w celu zbadania Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Sonic i Tails spotkali Espio w Planet Wisp. Kameleon pojawił się znienacka i zamierzał sprawdzić umiejętności niebieskiego jeża, wręczając mu misję. Po wykonanym zadaniu Espio był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Sonica. Później Espio obserwował jak Sonic wykonywał kolejną misję od Vectora i Charmy'ego. Przez cały czas nikt go nie zauważył i wszyscy myśleli, że Espio kamuflował się. W rzeczywistości ninja przez cały czas stał obok. Charmy żartobliwie stwierdził że Espio jest łatwy do zignorowania, a Vector oświadczył że wcale go nie zauważył. Sonic Generations Espio pomógł w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy z zażenowaniem obserwował, jak Vector popisywał się swoją umiejętnością połykania wielu chili-dogów naraz. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Espio został uwięziony w Seaside Hill, skąd uratowali go Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Espio pojawił się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, którym sterowali Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Razem z Vectorem, Charmym i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomógł w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Później Espio pożegnał Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Espio i Chaotix w trakcie bitwy W Sonic Forces Espio i reszta zespołu Chaotix dołączyli do Resistance, po tym jak Sonic został pokonany, a Eggman podbił 99,9% świata. Przed jedną z walk o miasto, Espio wręczał żołnierzom Wispony. Nagle siły Imperium Eggmana zaatakowały miasto. Espio przygotował obronę głównej bramy, a także próbował wręczyć Wispon ostatniemu rekrutowi. Okazał się on jednak niezdarny i podpalił żądło Charmy'ego. Espio zabrał mu broń i dołączył do Vectora przy obronie bramy miasta. Kiedy Chaotix walczyli z robotami, jeden z żołnierzy uruchomił działo obronne i zniszczył statek bojowy, który zrzucał maszyny na pole bitwy. Siły Eggmana wycofały się, a Espio pogratulował żołnierzowi doskonałej akcji. Później dołączył do swoich przyjaciół, aby pomóc w ewakuacji mieszkańców. Pewnego dnia do Resistance dołączył nowy rekrut, a Knuckles poinformował wszystkich o tym, że Sonic wciąż żyje i jest więziony na Death Egg. Espio brał udział w ataku na Spaceport, odwracając uwagę sił przeciwnika od reszty sił. Dzięki temu Resistance zdobyło prom kosmiczny i dostało się na stację Eggmana. Po dotarciu na Death Egg okazało się, że Eggman poznał plan Resistance i postanowił przyspieszyć egzekucję Sonica. Espio i pozostali zajęli się walką z robotami, co dało rekrutowi szansę na uratowanie Sonica. Po powrocie na Ziemię Espio brał udział w obronie Park Avenue. Jego oddział zajął się walką z robotami i odnalazł drogę ewakuacji dla mieszkańców miasta. Później Espio dołączył do zmasowanego ataku na Metropolis. Niestety armia Resistance musiała się wycofać, ze względu na straty poniesione przez działalność Phantom Ruby. Espio zasugerował odwrót jako pierwszy, wiedząc że najlepsze co mogą teraz zrobić to przeżyć aby wrócić potem do walki. thumb|Espio i Chaotix po odniesieniu zwycięstwa Resistance postanowili zniszczyć Death Egg, po tym jak dowiedzieli się że Phantom Ruby jest zasilany przez stację. Atak powiódł się, a Espio oglądał zniszczenie stacji kosmicznej. Po zajęciu Metropolis, Espio wziął udział w bitwie pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Siłom Resistance udało się pokonać iluzje stworzone przez Infinite'a, ale wpadli wtedy w pułapkę Eggmana. Infinite wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Ostatecznie rekrut anulował iluzję słońca, wykorzystując prototyp Phantom Ruby. Kiedy bitwa się toczyła, Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta. Bohaterowie zlokalizowali potem i zniszczyli źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Była to jednak tylko zmyłka, ponieważ Eggman przelał energię rubinu do swojego Death Egg Robota. Liczba przeciwników na polu bitwy stale rosła, przytłaczając armię Resistance. Na szczęście klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i tym samym Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Po tych wydarzeniach Espio pomógł Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie Eggman. Po zakończonej wojnie Knuckles zebrał wszystkich bohaterów i ogłosił zakończenie działalności Resistance. Później Espio zgodził się z Tailsem, który powiedział że dzięki współpracy bohaterowie zostaną przyjaciółmi już na zawsze. Team Sonic Racing W grze Team Sonic Racing Espio nie pojawił się, ale pomagał Vectorowi w badaniu tożsamości Dodona Pa i razem z Charmym przygotował potem raport, z którego wynikało kim naprawdę był kosmiczny jenot. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympics Gameplay 18.png|thumb|left|Espio i Charmy jako sędziowie w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Espio pojawia się jako jeden z sędziów. Przypuszcza się że początkowo miał być grywalną postacią, o czym świadczy to że do pewnego stopnia można nim grać przy użyciu hacków. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Espio w Icepeak W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Espio ponownie pełni funkcję sędziego. W wersji na Nintendo DS pojawia się w Adventure Mode. Można go spotkać w Icepeak i porozmawiać z nim. Espio informuje gracza ile białych kamieni zostało na Winter Island (Frostown, Polastraits i Icepeak). Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Espio proszący o pomoc W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Espio ponownie pojawia się w roli sędziego. W wersji na Wii w trybie London Party Espio pojawia się w mini-grze w której gracz musi go znaleźć na ulicach Londynu, gdy kameleon używa swojej niewidzialności. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Espio pojawia się w trybie fabularnym. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry kameleon spotkał się z Soniciem, Tailsem, Mario, Luigim i Toadem w British Museum, prosząc ich o pomoc w powstrzymaniu Eggmana i Bowsera przed zakłóceniem igrzysk olimpijskich. Wkrótce potem zjawił się Charmy, który wykonał zwiad ustalający gdzie znajdowały się maszyny rozsiewające Phantasmal Fog. Espio udał się następnie z Tailsem na poszukiwania maszyny. Spotkali wtedy Donkey Konga, którego ostrzegli przed szalejącym Omegą. Po tym jak Omega został pokonany, wypadła z niego mechaniczna część, którą Espio i Tails podnieśli. Okazało się, że służyła ona Eggmanowi do sterowania Bowserem. Wkrótce potem Espio i Tails wrócili na stadion i spotkali się z pozostałymi, gdy mgła zniknęła z Londynu. Wkrótce potem Eggmann i Bowser wyzwolili ją ponownie, tym razem silniejszą. Espio, Charmy, Omochao, Omega i Toad zdołali jednak oczyścić stadion, o czym poinformowali Sonica i Mario. Espio zjawił się później na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Gameplay 374.png|thumb|Espio jako kamerzysta w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] W Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Espio ponownie pełni funkcję sędziego, a także kamerzysty w niektórych wydarzeniach. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Espio po raz pierwszy w serii Mario & Sonic pojawia się jako grywalna postać w charakterze gościa. W wersji na Wii U aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w trójskoku, gdy rzuci graczowi wyzwanie na plaży Copacabana. Espio jest później grywalną postacią, dostępną jedynie w siatkówce trójskoku. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Espio jest dostępny od początku i można nim grać jedynie podczas skoku w dal. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Espio pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca siłę ataku ciała i obrotu o 12 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Trophy 13.png|thumb|Trofeum Espio w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Espio pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Espio i drużyna Chaotix pojawiają się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby poprawić statystyki postaci. Sonic Dash Espio jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Sonic Dash. Można go było odblokować przy specjalnych okazjach, zbierając odpowiednią ilość żetonów Espio. Obecnie jedynym sposobem na zdobycie go jest kupienie go za ok. 3,99 dolarów. Espio posiada bonus, który podwaja ilość zbieranych Pecky, Ricky i Rocky. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Espio jest jedną z grywalnych postaci specjalizujących się w szybkości. Może wykonywać potrójne skoki, a także zwiększać ilość zbieranych pierścieni o 75%. W trakcie wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill ''Espio i reszta drużyny Chaotix byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, ale zostali zaatakowani przez roboty Doktora Eggmana. Maszyny porwały bohaterów, ale ci uciekli, a po drodze odkryli plany złego doktora. Mimo że informacje te okazały się później fałszywe i pozwoliły Eggmanowi zastawić pułapkę, Sonic pokonał doktora. Espio i jego drużyna złożyli potem życzenia niebieskiemu jeżowi, przy czym kameleon zwrócił szczególną uwagę na umiejętności Sonica. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Espio ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go kupić za 2000 pierścieni po dotarciu do 5 poziomu w pierwszym rozdziale. Espio specjalizuje się w szybkości, może wykonywać potrójny skok, a także zamieniać 30% normalnych pierścieni na takie o dziesięciokrotnie większej wartości przez ograniczony czas. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Espio pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobrą szybkość i przyspieszenie, ale średnią siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Espio jest poważny, cichy, mądry, inteligentny i zdyscyplinowany. Z powodu swoich niezwykłych umiejętności bywa również arogancki. Mimo tego że wygląda na łagodną i powściągliwą osobę Espio skrywa silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i zero tolerancji dla zła. Kameleon sprawia przez to wrażenie bezwzględnego wobec złoczyńców, jak na przykład przy kilku spotkaniach z Doktorem Eggmanem, gdzie kameleon posyłał w stronę naukowca groźby pozbawienia życia. Espio nienawidzi zła i wszelkich jego przejawów, co zawsze stara się zwalczać. Wygląd Espio jest fioletowym kameleonem. Zamiast nosa posiada żółty róg. Jego oczy są złote. Espio posiada również długi, zwinięty na końcu ogon. Nosi mocno fioletowe buty w czarne paski. Nogawki stanowią bandaże zwinięte pomiędzy dwoma czarnymi krążkami. Kameleon nosi także białe rękawice z fioletowo-szarymi karwaszami. W niekórych przypadkach może zmieniać kolor. Moce i umiejętności Espio jest dobrze wytrenowanym wojownikiem ninja. Jego styl walki opiera się na technice ninjutsu, czyli połączeniu podstępu i oszukiwaniu przeciwników. Ikoniczną umiejętnością kameleona, która pozwala mu niemal doskonale posługiwać się tą techniką, jest zdolność do niewidzialności. Espio może stać się niewidzialnym na kilka sposobów: poprzez Leaf Swirl (wytwarza to ledwo widoczną trąbę powietrzną i liście), Chroma Camo, lub Ninja Arts: Camouflage. Niewidzialność pozwala Espio nie tylko atakować wrogów z zaskoczenia, ale również znikać na ich oczach i być odpornym na większość ich ciosów, a także umożliwia przechodzenie przez ściany laserów. Mimo wszystko nie jest to doskonała technika, ponieważ baczni obserwatorzy (jak Tails, czy Rouge) byli w stanie wykryć niewidzialnego kameleona, np. na podstawie wytwarzanych przez Espio dźwięków. Espio jest równie skuteczny w bezpośredniej walce. Podobnie jak Sonic potrafi posługiwać się Spin Attackiem, Spin Jumpem i Spin Dashem, które pozwalają mu się zwijać w kulkę. Espio jes także niezłym akrobatą. Jest w stanie wykonywać Homing Attack, pozwalający mu wskakiwać we wrogów, oraz Jump Dash, umożliwiający wyskok do przodu. Oprócz tego w trakcie skoku może wykonywać wiele mniejszych skoków i póz w powietrzu. Swoją szybkością potrafi dorównać lub zbliżyć się do poziomu Sonica czy Shadowa. Espio korzysta z typowe dla ninja uzbrojenia, jak shuriken czy kunai. Gwiazdka ninja służy w celach ofensywnych, do rzucania we wrogów. Espio jest niedościgniony w posługiwaniu się kunai, potrafiąc rzucać nim w wybrany cel z wielką precyzją, ledwo patrząc w co rzuca. Kameleon może także doczepić do kunai linę, która pozwala mu łapać się zawieszonych w powietrzu obiektów i przemieszczać się w ten sposób jak po lianach. Jako jeden z członków Chaotix Espio posiada umiejętności dedukcji i wysoką inteligencję, aczkolwiek nie jest tak doświadczony jak Vector. Mimo wszystko wciąż jest dobrym detektywem. Dodatkowo posiada pewne umiejętności pozwalające mu włamywać się do komputerów, ale sam przyznał że nie jest ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Espio jest bardzo ostrożny i wyczulony na otoczenie i potrafi wykrywać zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwa. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Vector the Crocodile (szef; współpracownik) * Charmy Bee (współpracownik) * Knuckles the Echidna * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Big the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Doktor Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Ifrit * Black Arms Temat muzyczny W Sonic Heroes Espio dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Vectorem i Charmym - Team Chaotix. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic Espio był członkiem Chaotix i mieszkańcem Special Zone. Jest bardzo porywczy i chętnie rywalizuje (po przyjacielsku albo czasami i nie) z pancernikiem o imieniu Mighty. Często kłóci się z nim o to kto jest lepszy w danej dziedzinie. Espio posiada zdolność niewidzialności, ale korzysta z niej bardzo rzadko. W przeszłości został uwięziony przez Doktora Robotnika wewnątrz Combi Machine, za co darzy go nienawiścią. Archie Comics W komiksach Espio został przedstawiony jako impulsywna osoba. Jego przyjaciel Charmy musi go co jakiś czas uspokajać i przypominać mu o jego manierach. Espio był pierwszym mieszkańcem Knothole, który został porwany przez Doktora Eggmana. Został jednak uratowany przez Sonica i jego Wojowników Wolności. Espio przybył do Nowego Mobotropolis, gdzie dołączył do Chaotix. Kiedy wojna z Eggmanem dobiegła końca, Espio był zmuszony opuścić swoich przyjaciół, ponieważ przywódca jego klanu został pokonany przez Żelazną Królową i musiał jej służyć. Jednak kiedy Klan Shinobi zerwał stosunki z Żelaznym Dominium, Espio mógł wrócić do swoich przyjaciół. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Espio i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Espio jest członkiem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po wojnie Espio i jego towarzysze zajmowali się poszukiwaniami Eggmana, który przepadł bez śladu po ostatniej walce z Soniciem. Animacje Sonic X Podobnie jak w grach Espio jest ninja-detektywem pracującym w agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix razem z Vectorem i Charmym. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w drugim sezonie, gdzie w jednym z odcinków odgrywa pomniejszą rolę. Kameleon i jego przyjaciele zostają teleportowani ze świata Sonica do świata ludzi, wskutek drugiej Kontroli Chaosu. Razem ze współpracownikami próbuje znaleźć Vanillę, matkę Cream, a także ją samą. W trzecim sezonie cały zespół Chaotix wraca do świata Sonica. Po pewnym czasie Vanilla wynajmuje ich w celu dostarczenia rzeczy Chrisa Thorndyke'a na pokład Błękitnego Tajfunu. Kiedy Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos, członkowie zespołu zostają uwikłani w znacznie większe przygody, które kończą się ich udziałem w ostatecznej walce z Metarexami i powrotem do domu. Ciekawostki *W jednym z wywiadów Takashi Iizuka powiedział że postacie z Team Chaotix w Sonic Heroes zostały utworzone jako nowe, ignorując wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix. Jednak później zasugerował że wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix były kanoniczne. *Espio jest drugą najczęściej pojawiającą się w grach postacią z Chaotix, pomiędzy najczęściej ukazywanym Vectorem i najrzadziej pojawiającym się Charmym. *Espio jest jedyną postacią z zespołu Chaotix, która pojawiła się w Sonic the Fighters, czyli grze wydanej pomiędzy Knuckles' Chaotix i Sonic Heroes. *Espio jest jedyną postacią szybkości w Sonic Heroes, która nie jest jeżem. *Espio jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Rivals 2, która nie pojawia się w fabule Sonic Rivals. *Espio i Vector to jedyne dwie postacie z Sonic Generations, które po uratowaniu nie zauważają różnicy między Nowoczesnym a Klasycznym Soniciem. de:Espio the Chameleon en:Espio the Chameleon es:Espio the Chameleon fr:Espio the Chameleon ja:エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン ru:Хамелеон Эспио Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Chaotix Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie